Ive Got The Balls
by DestielCocklesOTP
Summary: Sam needs to get something "out" to Dean. And Dean to Sam. Dean was hoping for help with his part from Cas...where was Cas? Almost an hour late! Where is his angel?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok guys this is my very first fanfic ever. Let alone Destiel so take it easy? I don't even know where to start so im going to start off with a chapter then you guys let me know what you think. Again, it's my first so please try and leave lots of advice! Thanks! -Unicorn out_

* * *

"Really Sam?. That's all you had to tell me?" Dean slowly spoke so as not to offend his little...well HUGE little brother.

"Yeah Dean..I mean were you expecting something else?

Dean thought for a moment. This had to come out as carefully as his brother just did. "Well, okay look Sammy, I always had a sort of inkling you might be..."

"What...gay?"

"Yes Sam…gay"

"Well then what do you think?"

"I think...I..."

Honestly, Dean didn't know what he thought. Of course he was a little shocked his baby brother came out. But that wasn't the problem. Sam had the balls to come out to Dean. Dean of all people. So why couldn't he do the same? It's not that hard.

_Okay Dean, deep breath. It's not like Sam's not going to support you. He just came out himself. He'll be happy for you. Wait. What was that? Right on Sam's neck, almost where his neck meets his collarbone. He'd know that mark anywhere. He got or more…gave them all the time. SOMEONE HAD GIVEN HIS BABY BROTHER A HICKEY?_

_"_Sam, what the HELL is this?"he said as he yanked down Sams green and red striped fleece plaid.

_Always the damn fleece plaids with this kid. What the hell? _

"Shit…okay. Look Dean I told you I was gay okay? So why don't we leave this part alone..?" Sam spoke slowly as he easily pulled his collar back up, trying and failing desperately to hide the mark.

_Ahh jeez. Alright so the kids got a hickey. It's not so bad… I don't care who it is along as it's not his angel. His angel… where the hell was Cas? _Dean turned his back to Sam so he wouldn't see his big brother looking at his watch and getting the wrong idea. _12:45 pm. _Okay now it was time to worry. Him and Cas had agreed on 12:15.

"Okay look Sam I'm just gonna come out and say this because I have to go find Cas...I really don't care how you want to live your life as long as you don't mind me living the same" He sped out that last part, grabbed his leather jacket, keys and ran out the motel door to his baby, leaving Sam in the spinning room.


	2. How Many More?

_Thanks for the favorites/follows guys! I really really appreciate it! And I'm dying to hear what you guys think! Any advice at all is welcome! Also I have yet to decide if I'm going to include smut later. It's my first fic so who knows! Reviews reviews reviews! Feel free to leave ideas where you want this to go and I'll try to work it in! Okay Chapter 2 here we go!_

_Okay so maybe that wasnt the best way to leave Sam. But Dean really couldnt deal with the questions right now. He needed to find his angel. The one sure-fire wayhe knew in order to reach Cas, was to pray. Its not like he had a tracker on him. That would- wait a second. I knew that damn cell phone would come in handy. But wait. Hed need the laptop to track it. Inside. With Sammy. Okay lets just try praying first._

_"Okay Cas... Im really trying here. We agreed to twelve fifteen. So where the hell are you?"_

Dean quickly looked around to make sure no one would be there to listen.

"Come on baby. I was really worried in there. I was planning on coming out to Sam nice and easily like we talked about. He had other plans... come on babe I need you."

Finally he heard the beautiful flush of wings he knew would be his favorite angel. Or not...

"Gabriel.? What the hell are you doing here?"

He pulled the sucker out of his mouth and looked around suspiciously.

"Um yeah.. Hey Dean.. Look.. Sorry about Sammy.. I thought he told you earlier."

_Okay. What the hell is he talking about. Gabriels here. Right after Sam gave him the big talk. Wait. Oh god please no. Not Gabriel. _Dean turned back to the motel, away from Gabriel, closed his deep green eyes, and took a deep breath. _Okay. This is not going to be what it looks like. Dont assume Dean. Just turn around and ask him why hes here._

"Okay Gabriel. Ill bite. What was he supposed to tell me sooner?"

"Well..you know now right?..Do I really have to do this?.. Okay.. Hes..I..hmm. Were..together..You know?"

_Shit shit shit. He knew it. Okay Dean. Calm. Dont punch him out. Just talk to Sammy and get this figured out._

"You and..Sam.? Together.."

_Dean supposed it couldnt be worse than him and Cas. Damnit Cas where are you?_

"What are you talking about Dean Im right here."

"WHAT THE HELL CAS? Where the hell were you? I was so worried about you!" Dean almost yelled again as he sprang off his heels and threw his arms around his love.

"Ahem..Dean.. Company.."

_Oh right. Gabriel._

"Okay Cas were going to deal with this later got it? Now you." He said as he turned his body to Gabe.

"Right. Again sorry Dean. I honestly didnt know Sam was keeping..us..from you. Oh stop Cas you and Dean havent told anyone for weeks!"

Dean looked at Cas' shocked face and couldnt hide the smile that was begging to show.

"Yeah I felt the same bud. Why dont we all go in and talk to the man of the hour?"Dean laughed out, leaning towards the door.

"Yeah..okay..good idea."

"Gabe! Youre here! Why didnt you..Oh..shit Dean im sorry! I was going to tell you it was Gabe I really was!"

Dean quickly leaned off his angel looking embarassed and relieved that Sam didnt notice and nodded as if he were just listening carefully.

"Sam really its fine. I get it. Gabe told me.. Why dont we all just go in and figure all this out. Okay?"

"Oh..okay yeah." Sam said with an easy smile.

"Lets get to it boys!"

Dean would know that accent anywhere. What the HELL was Crowley doing in this already crowding parking lot?


	3. How did it happen?

_Hey guys! Im so sorry about all the adding and deleting of chapter 2! Its my first time on this side of so I was a little confused. But I finally got it! Thanks for sticking with me Im sure that was weird and confusing! Anyway advice reviews advice! Love you guys! Im actually really getting into this so there may be more! Also feel free to follow my twitter mishamiga16 and Ill follow any of you back and ill DM people who ask for updates!-Unicorn out_

* * *

"What could you possibly want Crowley? As you can damn well see this isnt the best damn time." Dean snidely said while giving Crowley his best glare even though all he could think about was his angel having returned. Unfortunately his smile broke through, and despite his best efforts to hide it back, it was too late. Crowley noticed and wiggled his eyebrow at the boy.

"Hello to you to squirrel. Watcha thinking about." Good old Crowley, Dean thought.

"Look Crowley whatever it is you need, can you spit it out? Weve kinda got something going on.."

"Ohh I gotcha Moose you told Deany boy here about your..situation?"

"Oh come on Crowley knew before me to? Good lord Crowley Ill see you later we need to sort this out."

"Alright alright I know when Im not wanted. Not that it happens often." Crowley said with a wink. And with that wink, he was gone.

_Huh..wonder what he wanted. Oh well I dont have time for this._

Dean turned towards the door and his brother and his angels brother.

"Alright bro lets do this."

Sam lead the way in, sitting on the bed behind the wall, closest to the door, having Gabriel next to him, forcing Dean and Cas to sit furthest from the door. Trapping them. There was a small table in the kitchen beside the door and a chair. But Gabriel was conveniently using said chair to put his feet up.

_Great. I can tell this is going to go so freaking well. Awesome._

Dean leaned up from the pillow, on his elbow, with Cas at the foot of the bed, and looked at his brother, and Sams own angel.

"Okay Sam. Howd it happen?"

Sam looked from Gabriel, to Dean, and back to his...

_Well. I guess weve gotten to the point of saying boyfriend now. Thats what we are right..?_

_Yes sam. Im your boyfriend. Thats what happens when two people repeatedly have sex?_

Sams eyes widened in surprise at Gabe. Did that just happen.

_Oh right sorry Sam. Yeah since were you know like mated or whatever, when you think, or feel, I feel or hear it all._

_Great_

_Sorry.._

Sam leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay Dean. A few weeks ago we were hunting the rougarou. And you went across the street for a beer..or a few I guess..I don't know you were gone for a while."

Dean looked with a sheepish smile to Cas. Yeah it wasn't beer he went for. He and Cas hadn't mated yet, but they were certainly having fun.

"Right..well anyway. When you were gone I was obviously researching and I came upon something weird..And I didnt think Cas was the guy to go to.. So I..prayed.. to Gabe. He came. And I dont know. He answered all my questions. But I didnt really want him to leave. So I kept making up reasons for him to stay...Well he caught on. I mean I didnt even know I had feelings..for Gabe...in that way. But he leaned over and whispered in my ear 'theres a first time for everything Sa-'"

"WOAH OKAY. Stop right there Sammy. I dont want to hear anymore. Please. I think I got it now."

_Thank god._

"Okay so are we done here then? Gabriel and I have somewhere to be. And as I understand it, you and Cas have something to talk about?" Sam said as he raised his eyebrow to the boys.

_Right. _Dean thought for a moment.

"Okay well Ill see you guys later? Cas and I kinda need to.."

"Yeah..Gabe?"

And with that, the angel placed his hand on Sams shoulder and disappeared.

"Okay Cas. What the hell?"


	4. How will it go?

"Look Dean..uhm.."

_Jeez Cas cant get a single sentence out..what the hell is his problem?_

"I'm trying Dean.."

_Oh right the reading our thoughts thing..Cas look. Ill love you no matter where you were okay. I mean you couldn't have been with another human obviously..wait...I'm right..right?_

"Dean I would never. And you're right. I couldn't."

_Okay we-_

"Dean wouldn't it be easier to just speak to me..?"

"Oh right..Okay so where were you Cas just spit it out."

"Thats the thing.. I don't know. When I try to think about where I was before here...Its just..nothing."

"What the hell are you talking about Cas?"

"I...I'm not sure Dean..I think I..ahh.."

"Cas? CAS?!"

Then his mind was blank. His eyes closed and he was falling. Jumping and reaching for him, Dean caught Cas' head as he was about to hit the floor.

_What the hell? Cas come on.. Wake up..Please?_

Dean went to feel for a pulse.

_Wait..Do angels have a pulse? Damnit Dean of coarse they do duh. Hes still partly human..I think.._

Okay he felt something. So he was alive. Okay..so what now..?

_Shit...ahh fuck what do I do? I would normally pray to Cas for this sort of thing. Gabriel? Ugh okay. I have to._

Laying Cas on the bed where Sam and Gabriel just were minutes ago, He sat on the bed next to his angel, and prayed to the trickster.

_God I really hate this. Alright Gabriel come on downnnn!...Seriously though all kidding aside something just happened to Cas..Im scared Gabe. I dont know. We were just talking. He was trying to re-_

"Were here Dean what the hell happened?"

Dean looked at Gabe and Sam standing in the middle of the room. Both equipping long sex hair. Nice.

_Get those thought out of your head Dean. Ohh god why brain?_

"Okay he was trying to tell me where he was.. He said something about his memory being blank when he tried to remember"

"Damnit. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Okay Dean we need to find Crowley. Now."

"Gabriel. Tell me exactly whats going on with my Cas. Now."

"Your C-. Oh.. Dean is this what you wanted to talk about today? Jeez.. I.. I don't even know what to say.."

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"You and..Cas..? Right?"

"Ohh god Sammy well talk about this later I really don't want to deal with this right now. Please can we just go find Crowley?"

"Alright boys get the spell going, Ill draw the trap."

**_20 minutes later. Before was outside view. Now is Deans POV_**

_God this is way too much to handle right now. Sam and Gabe. Cas and I. Now Cas. Ohh what is wrong with him. I don't know what Ill do if Cas doesn't make it. Crowley come on just get h-_

But before I could get another word to myself the English man in the suit showed up.

"Whats goin on Moose? Squirrel? Hmm..what shall I call you..?"

"Not now Crowley. My brother. Castiel. What did you do?"

"Whats the name...Ah! Gabriel right? The trickster right?" Crowley cackled. I looked at Crowley from the small kitchen by the door, got off the chair, walked to Crowley, got right in his face, and right when I was about to give Crowley the best Dean experience hed ever had, Cas awoke.

"Cas? Oh baby what happened to you? Do you remember anything? Please tell me you do? Tell me whats wrong! Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?"

Sam was too busy shuffling over to Cas and comforting him to notice my behavior around the angel. It definitely was...different than he had ever seen Dean.

"What the bloody hell are you three talking about? I didn't do anythin' to Deans special friend"

I couldn't help but glare at him. _God the nerves of that man._

"Though I may _know_ what happened to the man." Crowley said only a little too suspiciously.

"Tell me! Now!"

"Squirrel. Calm. Hell, you wonder why I call you squirrel. Anyway.. Yes I think I have an idea. Your precious friend...has he been..not really disappearing but..he looks to be just..blacking out?"

"Yeah I guess..But what does that have to do with it? He wasn't just blacking out, he was actually gone Crowley!"

"Right. Well he may have been in his..where was he staying? Hotel? Motel? Anyway, wherever he was, he was probably in his head and wherever he was in his head, well his body was right in the room. But he was in his head for..quite a while."

"Which is why when he showed up, he had no idea what I was talking about when I was worried about where he was. He thought he was right on time...Well where was he..in his head..then?"

"How the bloody hell would I know? Now let me go I believe I've helped out you..._boys_ enough now. Lets go I have demons to boss around."

I walked over, scratched out a small spot in the trap, and watched him until he disappeared.

"Okay..So guys..? What do we do now?"

I looked to Cas..my scared, precious angel. _Scared. _Why did he look like this? As I leaned down in front of him, I went to run my hand on his cheek, but he backed away.

"Cas..what the hell? Whats wrong? You remember don't you? Crowley just said you were in your head..Well I guess that doesn't account for your blacking out..I thought you were fine...whats wrong?"

_**Cas'**_** POV**

I looked around the strange room. What was this man talking about? Who is Crowley. I need to back away. Too many men surrounding me. But I couldn't. This beautiful human in front of me was trapping me with his eyes. I couldn't help but stare into them and stay where I was. I didnt want to go anywhere.

"Cas? Hello?"

"Who is Cas?"

"What..? You..you are.." the man said weakly. I believe I hurt him.


	5. How Will We Fix This?

_Ok guys what do you think so far? Should I continue? I really have no idea where Im going with this! Reviews advice reviews! Shanks homies.-Unicorn Out_

* * *

**_Cas' POV_**

"Castiel you..you don't remember who you are..?"

"I'm sorry..I remember very..little..I remember you." I said smiling sadly to the man still kneeling in front of me. _By the way the other two men kept referring to him, I believe his name is Dean. _I looked back to my left, to the man with the golden hair, who kept asking if I could remember anything.

"Sam I think we need Bobby.."

_Ok so the shaggy haired man with the puppy face on my right must be Sam._ _Hmm.. Bobby..I know that name._

"Hes...I remember that name.."

"Do you? Do you remember what he looks like Cas? Hes like our dad.." Dean said the last part quietly. I wonder why he looked sad when he said that.

"Why does that make you sad?" I decided to come out and ask him. I leaned closer to him staring him right into his hooded eyes. _What time is it?_ Looking down at Deans watch, I realize its only 3:45. _Jeez it feels like we've been at this for hours._

"Cas? Please tell me you remember." Dean ignored my question, with ease. _Interesting. _He placed his hand down on my leg, as I sat in a criss-cross position. The touch felt loving, like he meant for me to feel something. Something we must have had. _Had. Have?_

"I just remember the name.. And I feel an..old sort of connection. Friendly. I don't know. Sorry."

"No Cas that's good!" I heard from somewhere behind Dean. It must have been Sam. He was no longer on my right side. He must have moved when Dean and I were...

**_Deans POV_**

_Lord why couldn't he get it? I just want Cas to know. To remember. I need him. Please. _I placed my hand on his leg after he asked that question. I couldn't answer. I knew Sam couldn't either. Hopefully Cas wouldn't notice. He looked at my hand, then back at me. He had to know what I was telling him. Those now heavy blue eyes. No matter how sad or tired he was, Cas would always have the most beautiful eyes Id ever seen. Cas sighed. Like he was realizing something, it made him sad. I could see it. I could feel it.

"Cas I have to get you to Bobby's. Hell know what to do."

"Ahem...we..."

I had to glare at Sam. He knew what I meant. _God sometimes that kid..I love him to death and all.. Heh..Love him to death.._ I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yes Sam. We. Now can _we_ go?" I said strongly.

I wasn't as worried about Cas now. He seemed okay. We just need to get his memory back. I prayed Bobby would know what to do.

"Okay Gabe can you bring us to Bobby's then come back for the Impala?"

"Sure" Gabe slid his right arm under Cas, lifting him up. Cas grabbed for my arm as Gabe slid his hand into Sam's. Then we were in Bobby's kitchen.

* * *

"Damnit boys! You should know not to do that." Bobby sighed tiredly.

"Well what can I do ya for?" He asked, knowing wed need something. _Hm..poor guy.. One day when were all done with this demon shit well come visit him._

"We kinda need help.. with Cas." My brother said sadly.

"Alright well I need to know whats wrong with the boy.?"

"Oh sorry. He uhm...well Sam and I...Where do I start.." Oh Gabe. Stop talking.

"I was asking him why he was late for our...meet-up.. And he couldn't remember. When he tried, he passed out. This here dumb ass,"I had to add a wink. ", came to help and we summoned Crowley.. He said Cas has been..going places. In his head? But his body stays there. Get it?"

"I think so. Go on Dean."

"Okay well Cas woke up so we let Crowley go.." I noticed after I say that Bobby looks sad. _Ha..always a hunter first._

"Crowley left, and we questioned Cas on what happened. But he doesn't remember anything. I think he remembers me a little bit.." I said sadly as I looked to towards Bobby's desk, which Cas was leaning against, looking back at me sheepishly.

"He also remembered you Bobby.."

"Ohh right thanks Sam. Yeah we mentioned you and he said he knew your name."

"Well don't I feel special. Alright lets figure out whats going on. Come on. Hit the books boys lets go!"

_**3 hours later**_

"I got it! Oh Cas ba-...buddy...I found it" I was almost screaming, I was overjoyed.

"What is it Dean?"

"Okay this book says something about an angel taking over everything, and being able to summon an angel, and basically making them a slave. Now when the.."slave" angel goes up there, its only in their mind. But their face goes blank. I know I've seen Cas doing this when were...hanging out..." Damnit. I almost let it slip. Bobby couldn't know. Not yet.

"Alright so what does it say about fixing them boy?" Bobby said in his familiar gravely yet smooth tone of voice. _How did he manage that?_

"Um..I don't..I don't know..I think we can summon the higher power angel?"

"Okay? Well that's good..right.. Dean..?"

"Yeah..I just.. I want my Cas back." _Oh shit._

"Sure Dean.. we all want our Cas back." Ahh Sam. I knew that kid would come in handy. Quick save.

"Okay what do we need and how do we keep 'em here?"

_**2 hours later**_

"Okay is that everything?"

"I think so Gabe. Lets get to it." _I hope these guys know how thankful I am. I mean its not like their not doing it for themselves and Cas to. They love him to. Just not in the same way I do._

I let Sam begin the ritual, and stood ready, in case something started to happen. I mean wed never done this before, who knows what the hell would happen. After maybe a minute, there was an uncomfortable shift in the room. Right in front of Bobby's desk, there was a tall, fair, brunette woman. _Dressed in a suit? Alright shes professional. This may be harder than I thought. _

"What did you do to Cas?" I knew I had to just say it outright instead of taking this slow. I was definitely too pissed and tired for this tonight. I just wanted to take Cas back to my bed lay him out. Lean over top of him.._Not now Dean. Lets figure this out._

"Oh boys. I should have known I would see you eventually. Ok lets take care of this. I needed Castiel. You figured it out. So I wiped everything out of his mind that may lead you to him. He could not remember our little meetings to begin with. But with rebellious angels.." Okay this woman was getting snide. Her first impression was getting worse and worse.

"Continue." I said with a glare. I hated this woman already.

"But with rebellious angels..You never know what could happen. I no longer need Castiel. Goodbye."

"HAHA. Yeah you can take that goodbye and shove it up your ass. Why did you need Cas?"

"Castiel? You seem to be under the impression I would tell you.."

"Um yeah hon youre the one in the trap." Ha. Gabriels comments never get old. I am glad he said something though. I was beginning to think this awful woman and I were the only ones in the room.

"About this trap, You will let me out of it. Right now. I have things to take care of in heaven. I do not have time for snide comments and immature acts."

"Youre cute. Now tell me what YOU DID TO CAS DAMNIT." When I yelled, Cas looked at me, and I at him. He had a sorrowful look in his eyes. _I know Cas. God I love you. So help me God we will figure this out. _But I knew he couldn't hear me.


	6. Why Did You Do It?

_How is it? Anybody want this to go in a certain direction? Let me know bros! Reviews advice reviews! Thanks homies:P-Unicorn out._

* * *

_**Cas' POV**_

Looking at Dean is mesmerizing. I can hear them talking to the woman about helping me. I recognize her. But Im too busy to say anything. I cant tear my eyes away from yelling brought me back to the world outside of him. _Oh shit hes looking back at me. Why is he looking at me like that? Oh please stop._ I can feel him. God I hate this, I need to do something, there has to be a way to fix my memory. I know now there is something between us. What is going on?

"You have no authority over me young man! I have no obligation to tell you anything! I am YOUR SUPERIOR. ITS TIME YOU START ACTING LIKE IT." Right after this woman yelled, she threw her hand up throwing Dean back against the wall. Things after that seemed to go in slow motion. I ran after Dean as he came off the wall and slumped down his head looking to his lap. I had the instinct to pull a blade from my sleeve-

"Sam! Here use this!"-Why did I say that? Sam stabbed the woman and immediately, memories flew through me. All these things flying through me almost made me fall on Dean as I was kneeling in front of him trying to wake him up. With only one thing in my mind I thought would save him, was to grab his face and kiss him. As our lips smashed together, I felt as if I were flying through the air. No matter what happened here, I would be okay, as long the universe allowed me this one moment to last forever.

His eyes opened. _Thank you god._

"Cas?" My love asked softly.

"Im here, its okay Dean"

"Cas I was so worried about you."

"And I you, love."

He tried weakly to stand, but the force from the woman throwing Dean into the wall definitely almost put a Dean size hole through the wall. Hell be weak for a little while, but hes okay. Hes alive. _Thats all I care about._

"Well. Boys. Um...that was...Good job. I.. Ill be back."

"Jeez Dean couldnt you have told him first?"

"Bro come on Im not the one who kissed me." He chuckled while looking around me at Sam and lightly squeezing my arm.

"Well I guess he knows now..and Cas is..fixed after that move I take it?"

"Heh..yeah I guess so Sam.. I dont have any trouble remembering anything."

"Well then what now?"

"I dont know Dean..First _you _need to talk to Bobby-"

"Obviously Sam thanks."

"Whatever.. and th-"

"Hello? and then what? Earth to Sam..?"

Sams face went almost paper white. He looked like he was going to be sick. _Did I miss something..? Whats wrong with him?_

"Sam whats wrong with you?"

"Wheres Gabriel?" He said weak and quietly._ Oh god. He was here. He was..I remember.. I dont get it.. I know he didnt walk out. When could he have zapped out?_

"What th-"

"GABE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Cas can you try and find him? Im gonna take care of Sammy." Dean said finally getting back up and walking over to Sam, brushing his palm over his brothers lower arm.

"Sam come on. Cas will find him. Its okay."

"Dean get. THE FUCK. Off of me. I need to find him. When have we ever given up? Its not like were going after Lucifer and Michael again here. Now help me find him."

"Okay Sam whatever you need..Cas go ahead and come back when you he-" I was already gone and flying into Sams angels favorite places. Mostly strip clubs and candy shops."

* * *

_**Gabriels**__**POV**_

The last thing I could remember was Dean looking _very, very_ pissed off. He was talking to this woman that had taken over Cas or whatever. And then I was here, Heaven. How? I really have no idea. I have no desire to be here at all. I was looking forward to seeing how Dean was going to take care of that awful woman.

"Hello Gabriel." I heard the voice and immediately tried to spin around but I was suddenly thrown into a chair with my hands bound. _Fantastic. _The figure the voice came from began walking. I heard heels. Okay so a woman. I can do this.

"Well lets see now why dont y-...No...No.. Youre supposed to be dead. How..?

* * *

_Hey guys! Hows it going? I need to take a break but I dont want this to be all chap 6 is. So ill go watch some netflix and Ill get some ideas and come back and add to this! Dont worry! Reviews advice reviews! Muahhh!-Unicorn out._


	7. What Do We Do Now?

_Heyy I just decided to start chap 7 because I wasn't sure if you would know when I added to chap 6..Sooo.. here we are! Dont worry! Everything will end up happy eventually! Okay without further ado, Gabriel and his captor!_

* * *

I was in a white room that looked to have windows, but the windows seemed to have nothing but more white outside. There was one desk with my captor sitting behind it. Smirking at me. How dare he.

"Hello little brother. Oh how Ive missed you."

"_Raphael."_

"It is I. I was thinking of capturing Castiel instead since he was the one to end my life. Or tried to. Anyway, I decided I would have another archangel do it for me. Seeing as I will be too busy." That evil son-of-a was actually smiling. Lord I could not wait a second longer to take care of him.

"With?"

"Well seeing as Naomi has been brutally taken care of, someone will need to take charge. That someone being me."

"But you're supposed to be DEAD."

"Hm. I was. But I see this as a sign that I should be taking my second chance at Gods position more seriously. I realize now that Castiel was smart enough to take me down. But he could not possibly do what he did again. So I don't believe I have anything to worry about."

"You cant be serious."

"I am very serious. Seeing as the poor stupid angel took on over 50,000 souls just to try and take me down, thus destroying himself in the process, And I doubt there is any other way I could possibly be taken down. So yes, I am very serious."

"Okay. Well. I refuse." This makes Raphael laugh. Right because I'm trying to be so funny. Okay really though I will never work for him so where is this going? Oh hey Cas is here!

"Bout damn time Cas! Raphael here is driving me nuts. So...lets get out of here?"

"Raphael? No..I killed you."

"You thought you did, didn't you brother? Well here I am. Ready to officially take our fathers position. So I'm employing Gabriel here, well actually..I employed him to bring you in to me but since you're already here, lets go ahead and get started!"

"Cas I never would ha-"

"I know Gabriel. I know. It'll be okay. You're not going to die. Don't worry."

"Oh I don't plan on killing Gabriel. He has done nothing wrong. Unless of coarse he gets in my way. But really what does he have to live for?" My mind flashes to Sam. Hes scared, wondering where I am. _I'm here Sammy. Its okay. Ill do my best to return to you. Don't worry._ I had no way of knowing if he heard me. I doubt it. This room seems pretty well guarded up. But why not. Raphael has no idea about us. I don't think so anyway..

"Hahaha what a couple insignificant imbeciles who refuse to better mankind by helping us with the apocalypse? The Winchesters should be worth nothing to you. Unless.."She looked at my slightly scrunched up face, which was due to the pain of working my way out of the binding around my hands, and she knew. I could tell she knew. _Shit._

"Oh-ho-ho Gabriel you can not be serious. One of the boys? Which one. Maybe I should bring them here also? Maybe bringing Dean here will help convince you to listen?" She was testing me. Trying to figure out which of the boys I was helplessly in love with."

"NO!"

"Castiel?" Raphael actually sounded genuinely shocked.

"Please. Dont hurt Dean. Dont touch A HAIR." There were actual tears welling up in his eyes.

Damnit Castiel. Why did you give it away. Shes just going to rip through you now.

"Interesting." Walking over to her desk, she strangely picks up a phone ans asks for another angel.

"Fetch me the Winchesters. Now"

"Okay si-...ma'm..? Sir? Um okay yeah. But that might take some time.."

"Whatever just get it done!"

"Castiel, Castiel, Ohhhh Castiel. What a silly move you have made. Falling in love with a human? Very stupid. Especially during times like this?"

"Please. Raphael. Don't hurt him. I..please."

"You don't understand still Castiel? I am doing you a favor! That..abomination of a relationship is only going to destroy you in the end. By going through with the apocalypse, I am simply quick starting the inevitable end. Humanity is only destroying us. You. All the angels. So maybe bringing these boys up here will bring some light to your eyes."

"No. You don't understand. These boys have done for humanity than you have ever done in your ERAS. IN EXISTENCE. If you touch a hair on EITHER OF THEM. I will personally brutally kill you once more, and make sure you end up in HELL. WHERE YOU BELONG. Sam and Dean have spent YEARS, of their lives, that they will NEVER get back, PERSONALLY, killing monsters and demons. NOT for themselves. FOR humanity. SO DON'T YOU DARE, TRY AND SAY THAT KILLING THE WINCHESTERS IS BETTER FOR HUMANITY. THE ONLY THING LEFT WE COULD DO TO BETTER HUMANITY, IS TO PERMANENTLY TERMINATE YOU."

Damn Cas. And then she was gone. Where? No idea. I really don't care. I do care though that she left me in these damn binds, and just left Cas standing there staring at nothing.

* * *

_**Outside view (What happens right after Cas leaves to look for Gabriel)**_

"Sam don't worry, they'll be back soon, Im sure Cas is going to find him any second. Okay? There's really nothing we can do but go back to Bobby's."

"I can feel him...Hes scared. Hes probably waving it off..but I know him Dean we have to help him!"

"Sammy were trying. Okay. Come on" Dean said softly as he led Sam back up Bobby's steps. _Sam just needs to rest. This will all blow over any minute. Im sure Gabe just got bored and went for some candy, _Dean thought sadly.

"Okay Sam why dont we go talk to Bobby...huh? Come on." They entered the house and went to the basement, where they figured Bobby still was sitting, cleaning his..'tools'.

"Oh hey Sam. Dean...Sorry. I forgot to come back up."

"Its fine. Look Bobby. About..what you saw."

"Dean I really dont care what you want to do with your life as long as you at least give me a warning. Okay? I mean.. I dont know. Its fine Dean. Lets just move on huh?"

"Heh..sure Bob."

"Hey so wheres Cas and Gabe?"

"Uhh Gabriel actually disappeared and Cas went to go look for him.."

"What? What the hell.?"

"Wait. Dean, Bobby I hear someone upstairs." Sam ran up the stairs as Bobby and Dean stood at the bottom and waited for the word. _Help._ That was all Dean needed to sprint up the stairs. Scared out of his mind his angel was hurt. Or worse.

"I just found Cas standing here with Gabriel laying in his arms. I dont know if hes okay. Cas wont say a word."

"Okay Sam, Bobby, you take care of Gabe, I got Cas."

* * *

_OKAY. Sorry guys thats all I can do for tonight. I gotta go watch something funny. I was looking for pictures for this and I came upon a Twist and Shout picture. And then I stupidly decided to google Twist and Shout. DONT DO IT. I REPEAT. DO NOT GOOGLE IMAGES OF TWIST AND SHOUT. YOU WILL BAWL YOURSELF TO SLEEP FOR NIGHTS AGAIN. After I read it, I cried so much my eyes were practically swollen shut for days. So yeah. If I look at anymore..itll happen again. So! Is this thing even any good? I really need you guys to let me know! Ill write probably another two chaps tomorrow! Reviews advice reviews! Thanks homies!-Unicorn Out_


	8. Well What Happened?

_Heyy! How is it guys? Gotta let me know! Reviews advice reviews! Ok here we go! Thanks homies!-Unicorn out._

* * *

_**Deans**_** POV**

As soon as I heard Sam yell. I was gone. Up the stairs, by Cas' side. Waiting to hear how Gabriel was. Trying to get anything out of Cas. What happened to them?

Sam came down the stairs silently. Staring at his boots.

"Hes alive. Cas...what happened?"

Once Cas saw Sam, heard his brother was alive, he stood up, then with the familiar flush of wings, he was gone.

"Dean?"

"I dont know Sam. He wouldnt say anything. I dont know anymore than you do. Hows Gabriel?"

"Hes..okay..Right now hes not really saying anything..intelligible anyway. But Dean..he keeps saying things about Raphael."

"What? Why?"

"I dont know. But he needs to sleep." As soon as Sam said sleep, I felt how tired I was. God this had been a long ass day. What time was it anyway? Good God 2:15 am? Already?

"Yeah. We should probably get some rest to. I just wish Cas.."

"I know Dean..Come on."

_**2 hours later.**_

I snapped awake in a cold sweat. I did my best not to remember what I just dreamed. Ill just say it involves a certain angel, and blood...and purgatory. _Forget it Dean. _But it was too hard. Too hard to forget that pained face as I was thrown back to the world. Leaving Cas completely alone. With all those.._things. Leviathan. Monsters._ Any monsters you can think of. There. With him._ Enough._ The rest of the bed was still empty._ Cas please come back. Whatever happened I dont care. Just come back and talk to me. Tell me what happened. I deserve to know._

"Youre right. You deserve it. Because youve been nothing but good to me. But I cant tell you. Not yet. Just...move over."

"Okay Cas." I moved further to the left of the bed in the bedroom furthest on the right down the hall of Bobbys upper level. Cas took off his jacket and climbed in next to me. He got as close as he could, then turned his back to me. After a few seconds, he reached his arm over me and pulled my arm over him. Taking the signal, I pulled him closer and wrapped myself around him any way I could. In minutes, we were both asleep.

* * *

"Dean! Come on get up!" I woke with a start and looked around for for the voice. _What the hell? _I know Id heard somebody...

"Dean come where what the hell are you doing get in here?" Oh.. It was weird. I could have sworn the voice was right there beside me.

"Im coming Im coming cool your tits!"

I walked in where they were keeping Gabriel, and there he was, sitting perfectly up right. Eating candy, obviously, and laughing with Sam. _Laughing._

"So...Some one care to explain?"

"I woke up a few hours ago and came to check on him and..here he was! Just sitting here waiting for me."

"Okay thats great..Have you asked any questions?"

"Oh..no..Weve been busy."

"Aw Sam come on! At Bobbys? Really? God Sam..just..whatever."

"Ahem...Guys? What kind of questions?"

"Um how about like where the hell you went?"

"Oh I was with...Raphael..."

"Ho-...That doesnt make sense..He..or she? Point is...Raphael is supposed to be dead."

"Yeah youre telling me. I was pulled up there, she bound me to a chair, and told me to bring her Castiel. I wouldnt do it of course, you guys no that right? I mean I would n-"

"Gabe. Get to the story."

"Right. Well, Cas showed up and she started talking to Cas about something. I was thinking about other things." He looked sadly at Sam. Poor guy probably thought he was going to die.

"Well anyway she found out about our little...situations. You, Cas...Me and Sam. She threatened me with bringing you up there Dean. She thought you and I were..involved.."

"The fuck? No way sorry pretty boy, not my type."

"Whatever. I would so be the one rejecting you. Anyway, your angel stupidly yelled out. Basically telling Raphael you two were also involved. So..she was going to bring both you boys up there to..torture you..or something. Until we did something for her. She never really got to that..cuz she gave Cas this big speech..and he gave one right back at her."

"Cas? What did she say to you..?"

"Were not talking about this Dean. I told you. I cant."

"No we are going to Cas. You will tell me. But first, well what happened after Cas' big speech?"

"She left."

"What do you mean she left?"

"Thats all Dean. She just disappeared. I dont know where, and I dont really care. So doe eyes here just stood there for a while. But then..I dont know something happened to me and I was spitting up blood and my insides felt like...I thought..I thought I was going to die Sam."

"Its okay." Sam nuzzled his face to Gabriels neck, and kissed his cheek.

"Gross guys, not here."

"Oh bull at least were not having a full on cuddle fest at 4 in the morning. Yeah. I happened to get up to use the bathroom and walked past whatever your hand was doing under the blanket before you guys knocked out. Not here? Mhm." Stupid kid.

"What are you talking about? Cas was upset so I.."

"Gave him a handy? Not. Here. Dean."

"Okay were never going to talk about this. Ever. Gabriel, what happened after you spat up blood or whatever?"

"Um well Cas snapped out of whatever was going through his head and grabbed me, then we were here. And I guess thats it."

"Okay and now youre just miraculously all better?"

"Im an angel, Dean. An archangel. Whatever happened wasn't enough to kill me, my body just healed I guess, It hurt like hell though."

"Okay well. Im happy youre okay, but if you dont mind, Cas and I kinda have a bit to talk about."

"Go. When do you not having something to talk about."

"Gabe! Come on. Their...situation is a little different."

"Whatever just behave you two." And there was the head tilt I hadnt seen in ages, but was definitely one of the factors that made me realize I had fallen helplessly in love with him. It was the head tilt that made me realize I would never want anyone else. I had been with all women before Cas. But the thought of being with any more, and not with Cas, made me sick. All I could think about was Cas. I couldnt concentrate on almost anything when I was away from him, or even when I was with him. _Lord am I one lucky son of a bitch._

* * *

"Okay Cas. What did she say to you."

"Dean...she was going to kill you. She didnt say it, but I knew it. She didnt want me screwing with her plans to be..God...she wanted me out of the way. And knowing I was involved with you, let her think she would be able to get me out of the way. She said that.. Killing you two would be better for all of humanity. And that the apocalypse, would be the only way to finally right all the wrongs. But.. I couldnt let her do that. She basically left me with two options, sacrifice you, so she could somehow start the apocalypse again. Though I dont have any idea how. My second option was to try and save you, and we would have to find a way to kill her. But she would have all four of us up there with her and we would need a way to kill her right then. I didnt know what I possibly could have done. I could _not _lose you. Dean, being involved with me is too dangerous. I cant do this to you. She said its only going to end up hurting us. And shes right."

"Cas. You cant possibly think that ending what is here would be better for anyone. All it would do is cause pain too both of us. I would be an absolute bitch around my brother, or anyone who tried to ask me anything about you, I know I would turn to alcohol, and it would just be a steep downward spiral from there. Youd wallow around and ignore anything about me as well. Cas we would be cause pain to anyone who tried to ask _anything. _And when wed be around eachother? I cant even..think. And we would have to be around eachother! In this world, we couldnt just ignore eachother forever. Its not a good idea Cas. You have to believe me. Listen to me. I love you. And I know you love me to. Well figure this out." Cas sat down beside me on the bed facing the door, back in our bedroom. I put my right arm over his shoulders and rested my head on him.

"I love you. Well be okay."

"I love you to."

* * *

_Destiel feels guys. Loordddd. Lol listening to Pandora strangely changes my writing slightly. Anyway hope you like it so far? Reviews advice reviews! Im serious bros! Thanks homies!-Unicorn out._


	9. How Can It Get Better?

_Heyy homies! Sorry I didn't post yesterday! Anyway, what I think Ill do is take a day, come up with the next chapter, write it out and stuff, edit, whatever. And then the next day Ill actually type it up and post it. Sound okay? So Ill post every other day. Okay well here's chapter 9! Reviews advice reviews! Thanks homies-Unicorn out._

* * *

_**Cas'**_** POV**

I suppose Dean had a point. Our lives would in no way, be better without each other. But how can we possibly fix this? I mean first we have to find Raphael, figure out a way to kill her, and obviously deal with the followers shell definitely be acquiring. We also cant forget the hunts that need to be taken care of while were looking for Raphael.

"Hey guys Gabriel and I were thinking we should probably be heading out of here soon. I caught word of a shapeshifter in a small town over in Minnesota."

"Oh alright..Well come on Cas. Gabe you brought my car over right?"

"Yeah its right outside."

"Alright guys well lets get packed up and head out then!"

* * *

_**20 minutes later.**_

"Ugh guys come on cant I just zap over there and wait for you?"

"Gabriel you would be just as bored sitting there waiting. And besides, I cant sit back here all by myself now can I?" Sam said, I looked in the rearview mirror and the kid was actually smirking.

"No funny business back there! I swear, I hear one noise and I am throwing you two out and driving the rest of the way with Cas. You two can hitchhike for all I care."

"Dean chill dude! Sammy isnt going to make any noises." Gabriel then added in a whisper "Are you Sammy?"

"Okay! Thats it!"

"Dean come on he was joking! Right Gabriel?"

"Ughh okay fine we wont do anything!" Sighing, I figured it would be best not to leave these two idiots on the side of the road.

"Fine. Ill keep going. But im not kidding. One noise."

"Okay _dad." _As soon as Sam said that, and looked at me with a knowing look, I knew he didnt mean it. He just spoke too fast. Still though, it hurt. Sure dad wasnt the greatest father out there. But he tried! He had just lost the love of his life. His only coping mechanism was too find the asshole who did it. He did what _he thought _was best. He just wanted to kill the bastard so it would never come after his family again. Sammy and I are okay now arent we?

"Dean..."

"Its fine Sam."

"No..I.. Dean look it w-"

"Sam. Stop. I dont care anymore. Change the subject." Sammy should know by now, I dont do chick flick moments. I looked over at my angel in the passenger seat, I knew angels couldnt sleep, but he looked like he was just trying to will his body to sleep. Like he didnt want any part of reality anymore. His face..just looked so..pained. Id do anything to make that stop. How much stress could he handle before he gave up? And just left..? I wish I could know what he was feeling..thinking.. Why hadnt we mated yet? I honest to god could not come up with a good reason. I guess we just..never got to it? Well I think its time to pull over. Seeing a motel a few miles up, I decide to pull over and grab a room. We wouldnt be needing it for long though.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"I need to..rest. Cas come on." Walking around the front of the car, I opened the passenger door, and dragged Cas inside, leaving the Sam and Gabe in the car, with the door left open.

* * *

_**Sams POV**_

"Um...What is he doing?"

"Pretty sure you know Sam.."

"Now? He thought now. Right now. Out of all the times in the world, would be the best time?"

"Maybe he just wants what we have? Cuz' everybody knows we have the best relationship everrrrrrr" Gabe said with a smirk, and lightly kissed me. Pulling my hands up, I threw my hands in his hair, and made the kiss more pationate. Our mouthes fought for dominance, I decided to let him win, and he carefully pushed me against the window. Sliding down, laying flat on the backseat, with Gabe on top, the grinding, and moaning becoming more needy, he slowly tried to lift his hands and unbutton my shirt. Taking his hands away, I drew away from the kiss for a moment.

"Do you know how pissed Dean would be? Not here."

"Oh come on Sammy how would he even know?"

"Oh trust me Gabe. Hed know. Its his car. Oh sorry, his _baby. _Hed just know."

"So they get to get some but we dont?" Gabe said as he got up and sat at my feet with a pouty face."

"Well probably stop some where tonight. Then we can get our own room. Okay?" I knew hed be okay with that. Especially after he looked at me with a dark look and a smile on his face. So I pulled myself up and waited for Dean and Cas to come back.

_**15 minutes, of awkward small talk while waiting for Dean and Cas to do it, later.**_

"Im hungry..wheres food?"

"How should I know Ive never been here.."

"Do you see any vending machines?"

"No..Gabe why dont you just z-" But before I could finish, he was already eating a sucker hed just zapped into his hand.

"Want one?"

"Nah..Ill just steal from yours." I said laughing and grabbing his sucker for a lick.

"Ohh now thats hot. Why dont you do that more often."

"Oh haha really funny Gabriel. Oh finally here they come. Thank god."

* * *

_**Outside**_** POV**

Walking back to the car, each sporting interesting sex hair, the men smiled at eachother and got back into their sides of the car.

"Really Dean? You had to stop just to fool around?"

"Oh like you guys didnt do anything back there while we were busy."

"HOW?"

"I told you Gabriel. He just knows!"

"What are you two idiots talking about?" Dean said as he turned the car on an pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nothing. Just drive."

"Well well well looks like one little angel actually got some balls!"

"Oh hush Dean leave Gabe alone."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Cas, not getting the game, randomly decided to join.

"Gabe!"

"What Cas?"

"Ohh I thought we were..nevermind.." Dean looked to his now lover, and smiled lovingly. He was finally happy. He could feel him, he knew him. Finally knew what drove Cas nuts. What he didnt like, what put him over the edge, what he craved, he could finally know what was going on in that pretty head of his. And vice versa. Cas smiled back at him, blue eyes sparkling. Today was already off to a good start. How could it get better?

* * *

_Hey guys..I know this one isnt as long, but I was looking at something on a supernatural wikia site and I watched a spn video and then another..and another..so now Im going to go watch supernatual from the beginning for the like tenth time! Haha welllllll enjoy! Ill probably post another one later tonight when my niece isnt bugging me to get off the computer! Reviews advice reviews! Thanks homies!-Unicorn out!_


	10. This is going well Right?

_Hey guys! So sorry I havent posted! Ive been busy busy busy!...watching Supernatural. Lol Im in season 3! Who knew Sams first dying scene would still make me cry! This might be short and kind of thrown together but I dont have too much time. Reviews advice review! Thanks homies!-Unicorn out._

* * *

**_Deans_**** POV**

"Okay guys I really cant stand being in this car any longer. Angels are not meant to sit in one spot for hours on end."

"Oh Gabe get over it, were almost there." I lied. We had around two more hours to go. So it wasnt _really_ a lie. I just couldnt stand Gabriel asking every ten minutes. Honestly I was trying to drive sort of slow. I was definitely looking forward to this shapeshifter. When has our experience with one ever been in any way easy? This should be fun.

_Dont worry Dean. This wont be like the last times._

"What the hell?!"

"Dean whats wrong?"

"I..heard something..like talking..in my head."

"Dean that was me."

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, you and Cas are connected now. You can feel him and he, you. You already knew that part. What you didnt know though, was that you can...talk to him, through a mental connection."

"Oh...huh..Okay..I guess that makes sense."

_So I can send you all the dirty thoughts I want huh?_

_Um..Yes Dean..Id prefer if you didnt. At least not while were in a cramped space with your brother and Gabriel._

_Haha sure Cas. But later. Watch out._ I thought with a smirk. This will definitely be a fun day.

* * *

**_2 hours_**** later**

"Okay. So where is this small town?"

"I heard the shifter is in a place called Faribault. Really small."

"Ok well Sam why dont you look for a motel then?"

"Alright. Theres one a few miles up. So take the next exit."

"Mmk. God I cannot wait to get off the road."

"You and me both buddy."

"Yes Gabriel we all know how you feel about driving."  
"Ok...Just making sure."

* * *

"Ok Sam you and Gabe can take that room and Cas and I will be right across the hall. Good?"

"Yeah..thats fine.."

"Ok so why dont we take a few hours and rest up, shower, whatever then well eat and scope out the town?"

"Alright sounds good." Sam said quickly as Gabriel was pulling him into their room and trying to shut the door. It didnt take long before I heard them thumping around and giggling.

"Okay Cas Ill take the shower first.. You can..well you dont sleep..um..do whatever I guess."

"Ill wait for you to finish."

"Right." I said quietly as I walked to the bathroom. Sometimes Cas could just.._weird_ everyone right out of the room.

After I finished my shower and ran to get some food, I realized how tired I was..._How long has it been since Ive slept?_

_Around 6 hours._

_Thanks Cas. Thats it? Just six? Jeez it feels like Ive been up all day and night. _Oh well. Im still tired.

"Come lay down with me Cas." I said smiling.

"You know I cant resist your smile. Alright scooch over." I scooted closer to the wall and let Cas slide in in front of me. He had his back to my chest, I lifted my arm and put it lazily around his waist. I could lay like this forever.

_Me to._

* * *

"Hey guys! You better not be naked cuz Im comin in!" I woke with a start, with my arm still wrapped around Cas, and his head tucked under my chin. What time was it? I checked my watch, trying not to startle Cas.

"Jeez Gabe give me a minute to get up and go to the door would ya?"

"Well come on Dean were ready to go!"

"We'll meet you out by the car just a minute Gabe!"

"Ugh fine come on Sam." I heard from behind the door. Man for being an angel, he had quite the attitude. I finished throwing my clothes into my bag and waited for Cas to be ready. He walked out of the bathroom just seconds after walking in, clean shaven, showered, and ready to go.

"Man being an angel seems pretty awesome..except for the being a dick part."

"Being a dick?"

"Yeah..ya know..all angels are absolute dicks!" At Cas' sad face I realized he really took it to heart.

"Except you babe" I said with a smile, kissed his nose, and started walking to the door.

"Are we ready then babe?"

"I suppose. Lets go." Before I could reach for his hand, he disappeared. _Hm..must have gone out to the car the quick way. Come on Cas I was just busting your balls._

_I know Dean. You already said that. Come on were waiting for you out here._

_Cas I know youre mad. I love you. I was playing around okay?_

"I love you to. Im really okay. Can we go? Im just anxious to get going. Weve been sitting around for a long time. Im looking forward to this hunt."

"Ok babe." I looked at him, an smiled, waiting for him to smile back, just in case. When he did, I finally let myself feel at ease, and walk out the door.


	11. Can We Get It Right?

_Haha hey guys! I know I left you guys for a few days there but Im here! Honestly I thought about changing from a shapeshifter..Ive never written at all before and Im not sure how this is all going to play out..I guess well see!Reviews advice reviews! Thanks homies!-Unicorn out_

* * *

_**Cas' POV**_

After we left the motel, I could tell Dean felt better about the whole shapeshifter situation. He was never good about showing how he feels, so when he did, I felt amazing. Dean rarely even showed how he feels to me let alone anyone else! I really just want him to be happy, not have to worry about all this hunting monsters. I mean he tried to have a real life with Lisa. That turned out so great. Then our relationship...changed. I cant tell you how. I dont know. But I do know I am so grateful I was the angel to raise him. I was never truly happy before Dean came into my life. I didnt even know what happiness was for Gods sake! Being an angel, all you know..is obediance. You think you know love. As an angel, you think you love the only higher power in your life. Thats not love. Thats being well-trained and sheeplike. But when I rescued Dean from the grips of Hell, I fell in love. Immediatly. But I knew he didnt feel anything. Not right away at least. But soon after. The worst part is, Dean tried to hide it. He threw himself into one night stands, tried his heart at relationships. But the only one he could have truly been happy with was Lisa. And that breaks my heart. Because by some act of God, he ended up with me. Maybe not God persay..But it was definitely a mirace. I feel awful saying that though. Lisa and Ben dont even remmeber him. They have no memory of him whatsoever. Its just really hard knowing that its because of me. So I try every single day, to try to make up for that. I try with all of my celestiel heart, to make him happy. Okay Castiel, focus. Back to the situation at hand.

"Cas?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Have you been listening to me?" Oops. I hadnt realized hed been talking to me. _Focus._

_On what Cas?_

_Oh no I was telling myself to focus._

_On?_

_Nothing what were you saying Dean_

"Oh, right.. Anyway, are you ready?"

"Dean we're just going into Biggersons.. We arent even hunting yet. Its okay."

"Shut up Sam."

"Really though Dean whats your problem? This is just like any other case..Youve kind of blown this way out of proportion.."

"Sam seriously please shut up. Its none of your business." Sam looked at me looking for some kind of answer. I just gave him a look and a shrug as if to say _not right now Sam._ He looked at me saying _alright alright, but I want an explanation at some point._ I nodded.

"Okay lets sit down and get some research done Dean."

"Yeah okay..Sam, wheres Gabe?"

"Hes back at the motel, he said he needed rest...But angels dont sleep? Right Cas?"

"Well normally no. But since my incident ive been getting tired and I swear I fall asleep sometimes. I dont know about Gabe though. He must have gone through something just as traumatic. I would have no idea what though."

"What do you mean traumatic?"

"I mean..something..you know..like scary or bad happened to Gabe..and it changed him..so he gets exhausted now. But it must have been a lot worse than what I went through if he gets that exhausted."

"What do you..I dont understand.."

"Sam theres no other way I can explain it.. Something happened to him"

"Damnit Cas what the hell happened?"

"Sam I dont know okay?! Please can we just focus on the problem at hand?"

"Fine." And with that, Sam sat down in the booth and scooted over to the window, resting his arm on the windowsill, and his head in his hand, looking out the window, no doubt thinking of Gabe and what could have happened that could have caused Gabes incessant sleeping.

"Okay Sam come on lets get started. Lemme see the laptop."

"Please?"

"Really Sam?" With Sams glare back, I could tell Dean realized just how serious Sam was.

"Okay Sam can I _please _see your laptop?" So Sam pulled it out and gave it to Dean.

"So what do we know so far?"

"All weve got so far is that hes gone after two people so far. The Feds are already here so theres no point in trying to be feds. We'll have to think of something else. Too risky. And when we go after the shifter the first time, we have to get it right away. We cant let it get out of hand this time."

"Yeah thanks Sam, Id hate to see my face all over the news again. Especially when they cant even draw me right. I mean come on if theyre going to plaster my face everywhere, the least they could do is get it right!"

"Sure Dean whatever now come on and help me. Lets see if we can figure out what hes doing or where he plans on going. Find a pattern huh?"

_**2 hours** later_

"Okay I think we have enough. Can we get out of here now?"

"Alright Dean alright! Lets go and get you into bed."

"Why? Im not tired, Im just sick of researching, thats Sams area of expertise. Actually Cas can we just go back and uh..have some fun?"

"Well we dont have any games.. I suppose we can stop by a store and grab some board games? Maybe Sorry? Or checkers?"

"No Cas...Thats not exactly what I meant."

"I dont understand."

"Cas, Dean is asking if you want to go get laid?"

"Jesus Sam."

"Oh shut up Dean its not hard to know what you meant. I just made it easier on him, he obviously wasnt getting it."

"Okay whatever Sam just next ti-" Okay this had gone on enough. I was very interested in what Sam referred to as 'getting laid'. I believe I knew what that meant.

"Can I interject? Thanks Sam I think ive got it now. Dean, come on." Smirking back at Sam, Dean took my reached out hand, and followed as I began pulling him out.

"Ohh jeez. I will never figure those two out."

* * *

_I know guys its been a while Im sorry! But there it is! I know it takes a little while for me to get it written and posted, I always will have a chapter out at least once a week! Once again thank you so much for the reviews or follows and even simple things such as favorites! Reviews advice reviews! Thanks homies!-Unicorn out._


	12. When Can We Get Started?

_Sorry it took so long to write this one! Ive been busy doing a lot of rping with some friends. I almost want to just trash this and start completely over. Would anyone be upeset if I did? Okay well here it is! Reviews advice reviews! Thanks homies!-Unicorn out_

* * *

_**Sams**_** POV**

I was definitely not interested in being anywhere near Dean and Cas when they...got busy. Besides I needed to talk to Gabriel. If what Cas was saying is true, somethings wrong with him. I need to know what.

"Gabe?" I watched him for a moment debating on whether or not to even wake him up. I mean being an angel, hes never slept. So since hes never slept how long is he going to sleep now? Alright Ill leave him sleep. We need to get ready for this hunt tonight. I walked over to Dean and Cas' room and stuck my ear to the door making sure it was quiet before I knocked.

"Um guys? Is it..are you guys done?" I heard sighing. Okay at least theyre done. Someone came to the door and opened it. Cas.

"Oh uh hey guys. So we need to get ready to tonight?"

"Oh right.." I looked over Cas' shoulder and saw Dean lounging on the bed, arm slung back behind his head, knee up and watching the tv. Letting myself in, I walked past Cas and sat on the bed next to Dean.

"Look man we gotta get going okay? Weve already been here too long. We have to take care of this thing now." Dean rolled his eyes and looked at me, eyebrows knit together. Sighing, he looked back at the tv for a moment, before getting up and walking to the bathroom. I looked back at Cas, got up and walked to the kitchenette.

"Um Sam...he didnt..we didnt.." What the hell is Cas trying to say?

"Cas? Whats wrong?" I laughed and asked him. Sighing, he looked away and sat down. Jeez for an angel he could be dramatic sometimes.

"Dean didnt...Im not sure what happened but we didnt.."

"Cas seriously. Spit it out."

"We didnt..I believe you call it.. 'get laid'" Okay, I had to raise my eyebrow at that. Dean would never miss out on a chance.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well we came back here and...hes just been sitting there watching tv.. I tried to..but he wasnt interested he just pushed me away..Gently..but still I dont know Sam it was weird.."

"Huh..Cas I wouldnt worry too much about it.. I think this hunt is just getting to him."

"Right.. I guess so.." Looking back towards the bathroom, I realized Dean had been in there a while.

"Dean! Come on! We need to get going." Dean came out with a stern look on his face and walked to his duffel, slung it over his shoulder, and walked to the door.

"Well? Lets go guys." I sighed, walked to the door, and walked out to the car, getting in the passenger side.

"Sam where is Gabriel?" Hey Cas was right..

"He was in the motel room last I checked.. He was sleeping so I just decided to leave him be."

"Samuel you mustnt let him sleep that long!" Shit why did he have to call me that?

"Cas. Seriously.. Dont call me that. Okay?" That might have been a little harsh..

"Um o-okay.. Sorry Sam..."

"Ugh Dean can we just get going? Im so sick of this place. Lets just get out of here."


End file.
